


Four for the Elven-Lords

by Marta



Category: The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn contemplates the power of rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four for the Elven-Lords

Three he made for the elf-lords, for wind, fire, water: all they needed to rule this Middle-earth. What need has Artanis for my plain wedding-band? With the very wind at her command, is there still room in her heart for me? 

There are no great forests here in Eregion, and the stones sing louder than the trees. My heart aches for Lorien, Greenwood, most of all for Doriath-that-was. 

Yet even love is not all, and pledges do not die with an age's turning. Can my one balance against Celebrimbors three? Either way, I shall not leave her to fall alone.


End file.
